It's Imperative
by PopulationEnn
Summary: What if people's darkness reached further than their assigned bodies; what if people's kindness did in fact reach further than their own membrane. Much, much further. What if the sick joke called life gives you a hand, just when you literally have abandoned the concept. Dramonie.
1. The Now

Fanfic virgin indeed. No traditional fluffy romantics. Just angst, psychos drive the gates of hell&heaven and romance is just lucky to be in the passenger's seat. Alright, maybe not as bitter as described. I love love, don't get me wrong, just no force would ever make me write kids-running-on-a-sacred-field-madams-'nd-sirs-tying-the-knot-until-I-vomit-rainbows narrative. Steer clear if you're looking for that! I'm not saying the story won't have a happy ending, it might just. Yet again, Disney is not my supplier! I am.

One more thing. I do not like descriptions. They harass and imprison. There's going to be no 'her-brown-orbs-spoke-desire-and-lust' insights from my narrator. Just some psychological reflection from the characters themselves, some hints that they in fact are conscious and to let know the reader what state (sanity-wise) they're at. It's hopefully going to be in a way that the narrator tries to force the reader as little as possible, sometimes the narrator might not be even trustworthy, who knows, they're tricky like that. I put my trust in verbal and physical expression/states not third party observations (that would be the narrator). Or I'm just that untalented and stupid that I made this entire speech up just to sound all superior and clever. Most probably both. Who cares really? Overall I'm just warning what you're about to walk into.

Alright, if you're still here, then good for you and nice to meet you! My name is Enn, English is far from being my mother tongue, I just play with it and since I have no beta by my side, it's probably going to be packed with errors due to the lack of knowledge or accidental mistakes. If you get the gist, don't bother pointing those out; however feel free to point out a beta in the closest proximity.

Take it in my peeps, take it in! Calm breaths! It's going to be M-rated. I suggest you to leave here, alright?

Still, there… So, it's going to be M-rated for twisted ingredients I threw in the pot. I'm not sure how explicit it's going to be, just trying to find the middleground between taste and distaste, but the themes will be somewhat hardcore. Life's cruel, not I - hate the game not the player.

Enjoy it Comrades!

 **Disclaimer: Not to rub it in your noses, I have two most adorable cats and my soulmate grandma Maia. I know, it's not polite to parade with what you've got, but I'm just annoying like that since I ain't no Rowling and do not own most of the characters depicted below.**

* * *

" **It's Imperative"**

 **Chapter 1: "The Now"**

As Hermione Granger was making her way towards her workplace at St. Mungo she couldn't help but feel somewhat empty, as if her heart was stuck in her throat, her kidneys were reaching to her ears making sounds of London sound all muffled and she just couldn't find a way to push it back in. She tried to recollect what set off this gnawing feeling. Was it something at workplace yesterday that had affected her emotional state or was it just some dream that she had? To be fair, it did sometimes happen with her, she got way too lost inside her own self that some dreams got much too solid for her liking, altering her recollection of what's real, what's not real. Furthermore, sometimes her subconscious mind games could affect her couple of days after. It was disconcerting to say the least. She was a war veteran, a professional at her work that managed to keep her emotions at bay. That was the reality of life and you dealt with it as such - some people must go to make room for other people - circle of life. And yet here she was, disheartened by a silly dream she couldn't even recollect, mind the feeling of utter fear. She needs to shake it off. Work always helped, she would just get back on that horse and every single piece of triviality in life would perish. She made an attempt to shrug the terrible feeling off by shaking her body, she did feel a sense of some air she didn't know she was holding to be released from her nostrils, but the feeling, as if the word has ended, still stuck. Thus she forced her eyes to look at her surrounding to prove that the world did in fact exist and she shouldn't get lost too much inside of her head - in dereism. Albeit she just knew she needed her job to really drag her back to feeling normal. So she simply fastened her pace and, clearly not quick enough, she was finally stepping in from the main door, taking in the always stale smell of St. Mungo. Now that was familiar and she smiled a little, thankful of the sensory comfort, to herself as she made her way towards the reception, just to exchange some compulsory familiarities. From the looks of it they yet again had changed the secretary in the reception booth. The boy behind the desk anticipated Hermione with a beaming smile on his face, looking without a doubt rather nervous.

"Good morning!" Hermione said right before she reached the booth. "I see we have some new staff. My name is …"

"Hermione Granger," he cut her off, nervously tapping his fingers on the desk, "I know. It's a great honor to meet you Ms. Granger. Really-really a great honor!" he jumped up, so fast that the stapler in front of him ricocheted from the abruptness of his movement making the huge hall echo, which he didn't even seem to notice, he was simply holding a hand for her to shake. Hermione found his anxiousness to be somewhat amusing and cute. His pure white hair, huge glasses and immaculate green dressrobes, which were unnecessarily accessorized with a bowtie, just made Hermione smile at this adorable boy even more.

"It's a great honor to meet you too mr…?"

"It's Brass, Hector Brass that is."

"Nice to meet you mr. Hector Brass." He just looked at hear on standby, which made Hermione a little uncomfortable. All the attention has always made her uncomfortable. The fact that she was in golden trio and fought in the final battle, just kept people around her on the edge. "Alright Hector, what you got for me on your first day?"

"Uhm… oh, yes… what I got for you… mr. Klaeder told me to tell you that he'll be expecting you as soon as you get here. So, he's waiting for you and… yes, that's all, he's waiting for you," he nervously explained.

"Well, thank you Hector," she stressed his name in a kind manner and patted his shoulder gently, "make yourself a calming tea will you? You look like you could use one. I'll be on my way then, let mr. Klaeder know that I've arrived, alright?"

"Yes, ms. Granger," he nodded anxiously.

* * *

"Ah, miss Granger. Thank you for coming! We have some unusual and sensitive matter at hand you see. And it's been requested that you personally would see to it," he handed her a rather thick folder she immediately started to skim through.

"Alright. Lay it on me."

"The patient… "

"It's Draco Malfoy?" she picked up a familiar name right there, said name staring at her.

"Why yes. He was in your year at Hogwarts yes?"

"He was. I thought he disappeared years ago. Official report said he was dead?"

"Yes, well… he is very much alive, barely though. It's suspected he practiced with dark magic due to which the damages are quite severe. As of this moment, he has few days tops. He's been staying in here for weeks now and since his condition has progressed he himself has suggested to be escorted to his home and to be taken care of there."

"And my role would be?"

"To take care of him."

"Sir, to all due respect, I do not find it wise. I could research the black magic he's used, to find a cure. That's what I'd be useful in, I'm no nurse."

"I'm well aware of that, but mr. Malfoy has requested that you and you alone would be taking care of his well-being. He's being targeted by some people, thus it needs to be kept confidential. Besides, he has been rather keen on keeping the magic he used as a secret."

"This is highly unusual," she wasn't satisfied with the situation at hand. There weren't many patients at St. Mungo that could afford a private nurse. Let alone people who could afford an actual healer to be on their beckon call. Hermione Granger thought that to be quite the waste of time, focusing her all attention to a person when there's perfectly good beds at St. Mungo, as well as perfectly good nurses and healers. Sure, more terminal cases were, purely from the professional point of view, much more stimulating to a healer to grow, but it was rather unheard of for a client to have such power that it was approved. Even the Minister of Magic himself has always been in the hospital not the other way around. But she didn't have it in herself to argue with Klaeder, she knew him too well to put him in a uncomfortable position. In fact, she wasn't herself in a position the make demands, he was a celebrated healer as well as the superintendent of St. Mungo.

"Alright, got it," she closed the folder.

"Excellent! Mr. Malfoy is ready in ten minutes for you to take him home, we expect a full-form report from you every day of course and in case of any request, just owl the hospital."

"Sure."

"And, ms. Granger, it would be ever so helpful for researchers like yourself to get to the bottom of what has happened to him."

"I'm aware. I'll do my best."

* * *

She was just about to make her way to Draco Malfoy's room when she bumped into Luna Lovegood. Who, according to the report in the portfolio was the person who had taken care of him up until now. Luna was a phenomenal healer, managing to connect with most of her patients. She unknowingly made patients feel appreciated and cared for, due to which she was known to be assigned most terminal cases; her charming persona was an asset that St. Mungo deemed to be necessary for a person fated to die in near future. Hermione herself had suggested that Luna would do better in communicating with people than being closed up in a researcher's lounge. She just possessed that charm which made people feel at ease. Not to mention the way she read people. There was no way fooling her, she was an empath extraordinaire.

"Morning, Hermione!" she greeted, her angelic features calming Hermione further from her irritation. "You're upset," she stated simply. Just like that.

"Morning Luna. It's nothing, bad dream, is all. What can you tell me about Draco Malfoy?"

"I've found _memorata in aeternum_ quite helpful dealing with stress, it's a charm that guides your subconscious to dig into more happy memories. You'll feel better in the morning using this, assured," she handed her a vial of bright blue substance. "Two drops before bedtime with warm mulled wine is enough."

"I appreciate it." She took the vial and hid it under her robes. "Alright, Draco Malfoy then."

"Yes, mr. Malfoy is in a miserable state indeed. Physical wise. Otherwise he's rather resilient. I find him quite interesting. He made the right choice to pick you as his healer since you know him best."

She knew him alright. Being a exceptional bully raveling in people's misery and humiliation.

"I think you're going to get along great," Luna cut off her string of thought.

 _Doubt it!_ "Sure," she detected her voice sound more sarcastic than she wanted to let out. "I better be on my way then."

"Have fun! He's in a really good place in his life!" Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at Luna's words. If it was anyone else, she'd deem them to be dripping with sarcasm but in case of Luna Lovegood, you just never knew. Optimism never abandoned her. Like it had left her. Oh well, she had Luna to fill up that quota.

* * *

She found Draco Malfoy in his room, sitting on the bed, staring numbly in front of himself. He didn't look as bad as she had expected. There was no hairloss, his limbs were still intact, no sign of scales on his skin, he looked rather healthy, mind the black rings around his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy," she made her presence known. He slowly lifted his head and stared at her blankly for a second or two. Hermione realized just now how sick he actually looked. His face was that of a skeleton and his body was positively just bones. He looked like a tall white, slightly grayish, praying mantis.

"Ms. Granger." His voice was hoarse and as grey as his appearance.

"I expect you're ready," she said matter of factly and made her way towards his belongings. Naturally Malfoy pride wouldn't let a woman or a mudblood for that matter, carry his bags, thus he snapped his bag into his hand right before Hermione could reach them. "Alright then. Better be going. Malfoy Manor? Can we floo there?"

"No. We apparate to the front gate and walk from there."

"Sounds plausible. Ready?" she held her hand out for him to take. He looked at it hesitantly. "Is something wrong? Do you feel dizzy?"

"No, I'm fine," he gathered his composure and took her hand in his. She noted his hand to be quite warm, probably due to a fever, she'll take care of that first thing they arrive at the manor.

* * *

The manor was remarkable. The size of it alone was breathtaking. Hermione was sure she'd one day get lost in this maze. Malfoy directed her to a room which was to be hers for the time being, his own right across the hallway. She helped him to settle in his room first hand. The baldachin he slept in was just ridiculously humongus, although she had to sleep in a quite similar bed, still ridiculous. Suppose it's a criteria to have a good night's sleep, something she didn't have.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked him as he was resting on his bed, fully dressed. He didn't answer, his eyes were closed and he just was there. "Perhaps you'd feel more comfortable if you changed your clothes and took a nap?"

Nothing.

"Okay, suit yourself. I'm going to unpack and check up on you later, is that okay?" He still made no motion or anything that would sign her he was listening to a word she was saying.

* * *

After a warm shower and a change of clothes, she went back to his room. It seemed he hadn't moved even the slightest, being as he was when she left him. "Malfoy, are you sleeping?" she approached his bed. Still no answer. She put her hand gently on his forehead. He was downright burning up. She ran to the bathroom, found a washcloth, flushed it in cold water and came back to put it on his forehead. This surely woke him up as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her exhausted. She gently forced the washcloth more to his forehead. "It's a muggle way to alleviate the fever. I'm not sure about the effectiveness of it, but it does feel good, doesn't it?" He simply closed his eyes. Hermione took it as a acceptance. It was quite strange. Seeing someone once so ambitious and vindictive looking utterly vulnerable and pathetic now. Karma had a solid way to balance out existence.

"Malfoy, for me to help you, I need to know details about the incident that made you ill like that," she sat onto his bed right next to his resting figure.

"No," he said loud and clear.

"Listen, I assure you I am a professional, it's all confidential. You realize you don't have much time. If we want to get to the bottom if this, I need for you to trust me and tell me whatever it was. I won't judge, I promise, healer's code forbids me to." She surprised even herself of how mature she sounded and didn't let old grudges get in the way of her work.

For a little while he didn't answer. Hermione suspected perhaps he had fallen asleep again, but all of a sudden he took the washcloth from his head and threw it across the room. It was only from that gesture Hermione could tell that he was probably angry, his face was too worn-out-looking for her to get a good read on his emotions. "Listen Granger, and listen good. There is no cure!" he had to take a deep breath to compose himself. "I'm just here to die, is that clear?!"

"Well, if you told me what was it that made you sick, I could judge myself if there was a cure or not!" she shot back.

"There isn't!"

"If you just told me…"

"I won't!"

"Pray tell why am I even here then! You clearly don't need a healer! Maybe a good therapist or a first year nurse, but not a healer!"

She was ready for a slam, perhaps even a hex from his part but to her shock he let out a small, however a distinctive chuckle. "You're here because I paid good money for you and that's that."

"No, not that's that! You will tell me what happened to you!"

"Doubt it." He was clearly amused.

"I'm going to get it out of you and I'm going to help you."

"Doubt it."

"Well, you still are an insufferable git as I remember you from school."

"Ditto," he replied smugly. "Although I'm pretty sure it's not a way to treat a patient."

She was taken aback a little, she was acting way too familiar and it wasn't suitable. "Yes, of course. I apologize."

"Oh come on Granger, I was just messing with you. I hate the sterile treatment you hospital-folk live by. I didn't care for your little outbursts when we were at school, why should they bother me now?"

"It's called being a grown-up Malfoy," she snapped at him.

"I am counting hours I have left, I'm rather busy dying to dive into something as trivial as being a grown-up." And now she shocked herself for laughing at his grim comment. She coughed the emotion down to her pipe and picked the thermometer from the desk drawer. On the desk she noticed a huge snow globe, she felt weirdly drawn to it. It was something in snow globes that always enticed her. Such simple context and even without additional magic they still seemed so magical. She closed the drawer and turned around to face his patient who apparently had sat up. He looked even worse up-close. His once milky skin had turned gray, his appearance had deteriorated sharply into what could only described like a living corpse.

"Ghmm… I think we should measure your temperature." She was a little uneasy to lift his blouse and put the thermometer under his axillary. He must've seen her hesitance since he nonchalantly picked the thermometer from her and lifted his shirt to do it for her. She had a glimpse of his body in the process. His ribs were violently poking out on his chest, his stomach twisted inwards it amazed her he had any strength to even stand up, since it was evident he didn't have any muscular support. "When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning," he made himself more comfortable on the bed.

"I think we both could use some supper. I'll prepare something in just a second."

"No need. Willow will take care of that."

"Willow?"

"Yes, a house-elf. Don't get your knickers in a twist now Granger, she's one of those liberated house-elves." He must've read her complexion turning into alert-mode due to the sensitive topic. Not to mention her surprise the elves in manor were free now? She hadn't really expected Malfoys would change their ways. It was a change she greeted kindly though.

"Alright Malfoy, one more minute, we'll see what under that shirt of yours." She's going to ignore the allusion. Hopefully he will as well. He did, in a way... he still smiled smugly but fortunately didn't make any comments. It truly was one long minute Hermione thought to herself. Awkward silence. What should old nemesis talk about? Weather? Quidditch? Final battle? Who was on whose side? Weather?

"Alright, let's see …."

"... what's under my shirt?" But of course he just couldn't let it go.

"That's right," she straightened her composure. She was just over-thinking the entire situation. He was a prat and took pleasure in people's mishaps, her pride wouldn't let it get in the way. Thus she slid her hand under his shirt, feeling his sharp ribs with the back of her hand. She found the hard plastic form and took it out.

"That's strange," she frowned.

"What is?"

"Your temperature. It shows 33,7 degrees."

"I'm no healer, but that's a mighty low temperature, kiddo."

"What? Well yes, you're practically hypothermic. Dammit, and I put a cold cloth on your forehead, I shouldn't have done that! Merlin! We need to get more blankets, a hot water bag and something warm to drink stat!"

"Okay, you seriously need to relax. I feel fine."

"Do you?"

"I do," he reached for his want next to him and with a lazy swish the air around them heated up what felt like whole 20 degrees to Hermione. "There, it's a sauna in here now."

Just when she was about to smile, she heard a small puff.

Enter Willow. She was a tiny pretty elf in a red dotted dress. She had two huge platters in both hands, making her way towards the table. "I expect you're feeling comfortable sir. It's a pleasure to see you miss Granger," she spoke freely whilst setting the table for three people. _Three?_ "Shall we?" she opened her arms to gesture that the dinner has indeed been served.

"Y-yes," Hermione was a little confused. She stood up and out of and instinct held her hand out for Malfoy. She realized a second later there was a great chance he'd reject it and was just about to draw her hand away, but he took it. He leaned on her hand for support to get out of his bed and they both made their way to the table. Willow took a seat aswell. Hermione was pleased.

"I've prepared _escargot_ with just a hint of garlic and red wine. Bon appetite miss Granger, bon appetite sir Draco!"

Hermione stared at the plate in front of her. She kept staring. Feeling a little uneasy.

"It's just snails, kid," Malfoy leaned over to explain.

"Just snails huh…" she kept staring.

"Is miss not happy with the food?" Willow asked her eyes clearly watering up. She couldn't but appreciate her effort, even if it was snails.

"No, it's looking delicious. The snails I mean. Can't wait to dig in," she told with her best poker face. Willow was visibly ecstatic. She explained throughout the dinner, these snails were in fact quite the delicacy and supposedly eaten only by the elite. The elite part was a little unnecessary for Hermione to be pointed out albeit the history behind it was really fascinating. Ancient Romans were known to eat this exact delicacy. Willow had really educated herself with different cuisines. It made Hermione content to say the least. She was even more chatty than Dobby was. A sad thought she quickly abandoned. In conclusion it was a nice evening.

After Willow had cleaned the table and said her farewells, just then she noticed how tired Malfoy actually looked. "Time to go to bed," she held her hand again for him to take. She saw him nod his head fatigued. One scene she never imagined herself to be in, tucking in Draco Malfoy. _Crazy right?_ He was visibly sucked dry of energy.

"Good night Malfoy, if there's anything you need, just push the red button next to you, alright?"

"Hmm…" was all he could muster.

* * *

Her room was terribly cold in comparison to Malfoy's room. She took out her wand and soon enough she felt the warmth flush over her. And just when she was about to take her robes off she felt something thick fall on the ground. Luna's _memorata in aeternum_. She had to endure way too much of pain in this place, it was only smart to try out her best friend's suggestion to really have a good night's sleep. She didn't have mulled wine, but she hoped water would do the trick. Two drops, right, after the day she had, three would be more like it. Downright due to a accident, it really was four drops in the end. She picked up a book from the shelf and tucked herself in. She didn't even get to read a sentence. She was soon fast asleep.

* * *

" _Don't we share the world?" I hear. Is it relevant? Why did you say it? It came behind the thick wall of snowfall - was it next to me, behind me, above me? I couldn't quite put my finger where the voice had come from. It was pitch dark, the snowflakes illuminating only the character of darkness, giving away nothing about the locus._

" _Don't we share the world?" echoed yet again. The same question. It comforted me. The question that is. I almost wanted to grasp the meaning of it. It was piercing. It felt irrevocable. Permanent that we share the world. Then again it was a abysmal thought. Too consequential._

 _I'm going to stay in this vortex for a long time, for forever, for I'm never alone. For I am abstinent._

 _"Don't we share the world?" I knew the answer and it was a beautiful one at that. A really truly beautiful one. Even magic pales in comparison. There was true magic to that. The timed stopped and world was upon me. Tonight, the world is in chains all the while I'm free. I'm immune. I reach everything and nothing at all._


	2. The Birds and the Bees

**Chapter 2: "The Birds and the Bees"**

Hermione felt unusually content the next morning. Suppose the elixir for better sleep did in fact work. She didn't quite remember what it was that she dreamt of but it must've been good since she herself felt good. She kicked the blanket off of her and headed toward the shower. And mighty good shower that was.

Feeling all refreshened and fully clothed she remembered she had yet a report to write. Although there wasn't really anything to report. He had given her no information what so ever. She could only speculate it had to be something rather horrendous. Since he's willing to die instead of spilling the beans. Thus she wrote some standard observatory lines. It had to do for yesterday, today she will put whole lot more effort into figuring out what it was that Draco Malfoy had gotten himself into. She opened the window, tied the letter around St. Mungo's private owl and off it went. Just about when she was closing the window a loud knock on the door was to be heard.

"Yes? Come in!"

Little Willow's little head popped up between the door frame. "Morning miss! Did you sleep well? Did you find the room satisfactory? Was the room temperature okay?" She makes herself into the room all the while asking questions, that obviously were somewhat rhetoric. "My miss, it's flaming hot in here! Were you cold?"

"Not at all. It simply felt a little colder than mister Malfoy's room after I left there so I altered the temperature a little. Speaking of, how is he this morning?"

"Oh, mister Malfoy feels always a little better after sleeping. He got up quite early. He's in the garden."

"Alright, I'll check up on him then. But first, can I ask you something Willow. Could you tell me what type of magick did mister Malfoy use to get in such condition?"

"I could not miss."

"Howcome?"

"Willow is not allowed. Willow made a promise and Willow cares about mister Malfoy and will not break a promise." Hermione thought this third person way of indicating oneself to be a defense, she appeared to be scared as well, nervously fluffing her already fluffy pillows was another indication.

"Willow, you know, telling me and me helping mister Malfoy get better is much more caring than that. He's dying, Willow."

"Miss, please… I cannot betray mister Malfoy."

"You're not betraying him. You'd be helping out a lot if you just told me."

"I'm sorry miss. That… I cannot do."

"Why? Did he force you to make an unbreakable vow?"

"Miss, Willow, and elves in general, don't need to do such things to be faithful."

"Willow, you could save his life."

"Oh miss," she burst into tears. "I-I-I... Willow cannot. I'm so sorry," sobbing she then fled her room leaving Hermione defeated. She was sure she could break the little elf and get it out of her, she just needed a better approach. Something maybe a major psychologist could do. It dawned upon her she knew one of those. She sent another owl, to one of the best on the field in that department - to Luna, asking her to join lunch. There was no time to lose.

* * *

She found Malfoy out in the pre-winter cold, in the garden (not to mention after being lost in the maze for 15 minutes), on a bench, reading a book.

"Morning Malfoy!" she greeted him.

"Drop it", he states calmly, his eyes never leaving the book.

"Drop what?"

"Willow told me about your little interrogation earlier. I prefer you wouldn't bully my elf. Hence, drop it." His gaze still fixed on the book.

"I wasn't bullying her!"

"Sure did seem like it. Why don't you pick somebody your own size."

"I wasn't."Hermione let out a deep sigh before she decided to explain further. "Malfoy, I'm trying to help you. I know she wants to help you."

"So you tried to use her helpful-little-elf nature on your own account of success? Mighty healery of you."

"It's my job! If the patient is clearly out of sorts or withholding information, it's what we healers do!" Hermione was surprised at her own words, she didn't need to explain herself to him. She wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish here, _tell him how healer code works?_

"That's what she said," he replied carelessly.

 _How mature!_ Nonetheless she wasn't bothered, it is what it is, she did what she did, therefore she owned up to it.

Not rewarding his immaturity with a response she simply walked up to him and took a seat on the other end of the bench. Second time today, in short 30 minutes, Hermione felt defeated again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I suggest we go back to your room. It's way too cold for you to be outside. You could become hypothermic again. Shall we?" She made a gesture of reaching her hand for him to take. He didn't.

"I feel fine, Granger. I'm just…" he flipped the page of his book, "about done with… my book!" He closed the covers of the book and finally rose his eyes to look at Hermione. She thought him to look slightly better than yesterday.

"Bees?" she caught a glimpse of the cover of the book. Otherwise it was a simple design but the bees on it sure stood out.

"Yes," he put the book next to him on the bench.

"Is it about bee-keeping?"

"No," he chuckled almost invisibly.

"What's it about then?"

He seemed to sneer at her a little, but to Hermione's surprise answered her. "It's about this academic, that lived in 17th century, who comes to this rotten land where people are all starving and killing each other which supposedly makes him sick."

"And the bees come in where?"

"They don't really. It's more of a metaphor. He has this bird, Clodia that dies. After that he starts seeing this girl. Who's kind of a ghost and isn't either. Nobody doesn't know really if she's real or not. The guy does learn though that her name is Clodia as well."

"And the metaphoric bees are involved how?"

"If you want me to tell the story, you really need to..."

"Sorry, do go on."

"Anyway, the point is that, people are like beehives. There's whole bunch of bees inside of a person and they fly out and make marks on other things thus making you experience those marks, through your sensory abilities, and in that process, you become bigger and you evolve on account of your experiences. You go so beyond you almost think that there's nowhere to reach and yet, there's another day where you realize just how beyond could actually reach, it's endless. You can go into people, into things, anything for that matter."

Hermione was a little taken aback of what insight Malfoy had. He sure knew his literature.

"So, you think the guy went beyond the death of his bird and conjured a girl instead?"

"Could be. Or he just needed somebody significant and since the bird was everything he had, he imagined that he could love, even if it was imaginary for other people. Or maybe point blank he was dying and was just seeing things."

"I like the first interpretation better. Going such lengths so one conquers the laws of nature and is capable of experience love again. I like that. Never known a love like this, but the idea of it, sure is compelling."

He leaned back and lets out a deep sigh. He looked positively worn out again.

"It's time to get you back inside," she got back on her feet and held her hand out for him.

"Not yet," he closes his eyes. In that moment it started snowing. Hermione couldn't but think how universe picked this exact moment to pour itself at them, making the room clean with pure white snow. All what was left was the beautiful concept of nature-conquering-love she had discussed with none other than Draco Malfoy. How surreal can life get. However it was something people at their end experienced, life a little more deeply, in the moment and reflective.

She took her seat again. So they sat. There, in the snow. Hermione felt her own inner bees flying right into each snowflake that finally found its way down to the ground, knowing the bees will melt eventually and cease to exist.

* * *

Malfoy fell asleep as soon as they got back. He truly looked like a corpse. She took a seat next to his bed and looked outside of the window. It was still snowing, more heavy than before. She noticed the book Malfoy was reading earlier on the nightstand. She wasn't sure if he'd mind if she read it but since he was out like a log, she decided to go for it.

Hermione was quite surprised to learn it was most probably a muggle author since she hadn't heard of the writer, to top it off, it wasn't even in english. It had some strange letters and some familiar ones, words were nonetheless all foreign. And for that reason it made it all the more special and mystical. A story that special written in a language that most probably was as special. Hermione wasn't particularly a romantic person but the thought of it was engaging, words and stories beyond comprehension. She put the pretty book back on the nightstand. Looking outside she found herself to be somewhat compelled into thinking over and over again about the story of the academic, the bird, the ghost-lady and the bees.

After a little while her strain of thought was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. She made her way to open Malfoy's bedroom door, only to see Luna on the receiving end. She was carefree and angelic as ever. Hermione stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Thank you for coming Luna."

"Of course," she glowed. "I'm happy to see you slept better tonight."

"I did," she assured. "Would you mind if we talked in my room?"

"Not at all."

She led Luna across the hallway.

"Wow, it's amazing! Really impressive! This bed must be super-comfy, Hermione!" she bounced gleefully on the baldachin.

"It is," Hermione trieed to brush off Luna's ardour.

"So how is mister Malfoy?"

"That's why I asked you here. I've gotten nowhere with the assignment. I'm not good at this therapeutic stuff, he's told me nothing. That's where you hopefully come in. Would you mind talking to him? If not him, then maybe his elf? I think she might be easier to crack."

"Hermione, I'm afraid people tell only when they want to tell."

"They do it more easy to you."

"Of course they don't. They do it just because they want to. Mister Malfoy won't tell me anything. Need I remind you, I spent a whole week with him?"

"Alright, what about his elf?"

"Sure, I can talk to her. Her name was Willa, Willow?"

"It's Willow."

"Willow," Luna shouts out. "Willow!"

"No, not here," Hermione whispered albeit then realized she was already late as Willow's little form puffed out of thin air.

"Yes, miss Luna," she greeted her politely and curtsied.

"How are you Willow?" Luna asked her and curtsied back.

"I'm good miss Luna! Just about ready with lunch. Hope you can stay!"

"I'd be delighted!"

"It makes me happy to hear that miss."

"Hey Willow, is there anything you might want to share with me and Hermione?"

"Like what?" she appeared innocent but Hermione was sure she already feeled ganged up on.

"Who are the people who are after mister Malfoy?"

"Oh, I don't know if I should," she appeared sad.

"It's okay Willow, it's just that there were some rather nasty-looking people searching for him today at the hospital and we really need to know who they are in order to protect him." Hermione wasn't sure if that was the truth or not. If it was, then she wasn't sure why wasn't she informed.

"Oh dear Merlin! That cannot happen! Yes, of course miss Luna. I don't know who they are, not really. Mister Malfoy told Willow that they were connected to he-who-must-not-be-named and they want something mister Malfoy doesn't have and when they get to know that, they will do much more bad to him and everybody else."

"They must be some previous Death Eaters!" Hermione startled even herself how loudly it came out of her mouth.

Luna turns back to Willow. "Do you think they might be Death Eaters?"

"Yes, I think so," she nodded her head frantic. "Will miss Luna and miss Hermione keep mister Malfoy away from harm?"

"We will, Willow," Luna assured her.

"Thank you for telling me miss Luna!" she was visibly on the verge of tears. "I'll…" she hiccups, "get…" hiccups "the lunch…" another hiccup, "now… In the dining room."

"Thank you very much Willow!" Luna said compassionately.

Willow gave them a sad but thankful smile before she puffed away again.

"Is it true what you just told?" Hermione confronted her friend right away.

"Of course it is."

"How come nobody told me?"

"I did."

"Maybe a little sooner would've been better, don't you think? He needs protection."

"He is protected, there's protective enchantments guarding the building as well an auror."

"An auror? As in one?"

"Yes, well. It turns out they get rather sour when it comes to guarding a Malfoy. But I find it to be better than nothing!"

"Right."

"Hermione, don't worry, he's safe considering how much time he has."

"Alright. I know it's outstanding under the circumstances, but alright. Would you like to fill me in with some details?"

"Well, nobody noticed anything strange about them when they arrived. I suppose they managed to get into Malfoy's old room and took something he left behind. The burglary alarm went off when they passed Hector. He confronted them and called for security. They attacked him and he was hurt pretty bad. But fortunately aurors got there in time to catch them. They're in questioning as we speak."

"I need you to keep me up to date. No delays."

"Of course."

"So, what did they take?"

"I don't know yet. The investigation is on and they can't reveal anything just yet. But Neville promised me he'll give us the most prominent information as soon as he reaches somewhere."

"Neville is the auror that took on Malfoy's case?"

"Of course. He's great like that isn't he!" She bloomed. Neville and Luna had been together ever since the war ended. A true powercouple. "Harry offered himself aswell," Luna continued, "hearing you're working on the case, but they denied it since he's on troll-invasion duty in Germany."

"Oh," Hermione felt a little uneasy at the mention of Harry. "Well, it's sure is big of Neville. Defending Bellatrix's niece is something that everyone would've understood that he wouldn't want to do that."

"Oh, Neville understands the difference between Bellatrix and Draco as well as not to mix personal feelings with job. Besides, vengeance throughout generations is way too 16th century."

"Thank him for me will you?"

"Sure. Shall we then? My stomach is positively growling."

"Yes, of course. I'll get Malfoy and assist him to the dining room. Make yourself comfortable, it's at the end of the hallway to your right."

"Super-duper!" she hopped off toward the hallway.

As Hermione entered Malfoy's room she found him to be still sound asleep. She didn't want to quite yet wake him up but he needed to eat and routine like food is something of high importance to people who need to save up as much energy as they can.

She approached Malfoy's bed and carefully placed her hand on his forehead to feel his body temperature. He was unbelievably warm albeit his skin color had turned into even more gray. And even though the room was blazing hot, there was no blush to his cheeks. She felt some of his muscles twitch at her touch and to her surprise he placed his other hand softly on hers. She didn't pull away, just hoped it gave the dying man some comfort. It was the most healery thing she could do all the while wondering if she could go beyond into his thoughts releasing her bees and discover whatever it was he hid. She thought of using legilimenncy on him but that would be risky, besides St. Mungo prohibited violating people's privacy like that.

They stayed like this for a few lengthy seconds when Hermione decided the other people in the dining room have waited long enough.

"Malfoy, it's time for lunch." She said it quietly to not startle him.

He disn't answer first. He didn't say anything even when he releases her hand and rolled over to the other side of the bed and laborously got out of the bed. Hermione stood silent while he put on a sweater not giving Hermione one glance. He was almost in the middle of the room when he all of a sudden turned around and looked a little perplexed.

"How long have you been here?"

"Two minutes I believe," Hermione walked next to him.

"Were you holding my hand?" he frowned.

"I was," Hermione kept her posture and confidence at bay, she didn't need to feel strange for offering comfort to a patient.

"You know some people would consider it harassment and abusing your power."

"To be clear I was feeling your temperature, it was you who was holding my hand, should I report Ministry the inexplicable harassment you commited towards your healer?" Hermione shot back.

"No need to get all defensive."

"You started it!" Hermione felt like she was acting like a child.

"No, kiddo, you did," he smirked and added childish dimensioon which was truly enough to her bucket of tolerance.

"First of all, I detest how you refer me as I'm some toddler, second of all, if you're so glued to the blood-supremacy, do feel free to hire a healer whose hands and blood aren't harassing to your highness!" Hermione was bloody fuming, she needed a second to breathe. "And… and for third…" _Is there a third?_ She wasn't sure where she was going with it, only thing she was sure that she wasn't done scolding him. She needed a third and she needed it badly, her mind boggled.

Draco Malfoy however didn't look like he was about give her a third, he turned towards her and was intimidatingly towering over her. "Bravo Granger, you profiled me with such accuracy. Call me impressed. And that third, from the sound of it, it does sound juicy. Your mind must be exploding right now. Want to give it a go?" He dared her.

"I don't think I'm going to give you that satisfaction," she fired back and mentally congratulated herself.

"Oh, please do, fill me in with this intense delight of the third." This dialogue was going to a strange direction.

"Ugh… I'm so not going to do this with you," she gestures the space between them as a battle ground. "People are waiting."

"People as in plural?"

"Yes, healer Luna Lovegood is joining the lunch."

"Why?"

""Why mister Malfoy, it's an intervention. Come now! It's going to be a hoot!" She didn't hear his comments, she was already out the door and almost skipping towards the dining room. She did however hear him following.

* * *

The lunch was normal as it could be. The food wasn't anything pretentious like the last night and Luna added a spoonful of ease in the air. Willow and her best friend were holding up the conversation about neutral nothings. Hermione didn't notice if Malfoy had taken her threat seriously that it was going to be an intervention. He didn't show any signs of being alert. He actually looked a little more livid and well-rested. Hermione felt stupid though, she should've confronted him about the people who were after him not draw herself into a ill-timed and ill-formed spat that served no purpose what so ever.

After the lunch, they all saw Malfoy back to his room. He politely bid farewell to Luna and disappeared. Luna hurried back to St. Mungo promising Hermione to inform her with anything she could. Hermione then retired back to his room.

"You're such a bluff," he said teasingly while taking a seat behind his drawer.

"What do you mean?"

"Or this intervention was the utmost poorly constructed one even ever."

"Oh, that. It might've been a little poorly built yes. Another time then." They fell silent. Molfoy was reading something, Hermione all the while thinking of how to break the news of death eaters looking for him. _Just do it!_ "Malfoy, there were some people at St. Mungo. They were looking for you and took one of your things that you apparently had left behind."

He froze on the chair. "What?"

"Do you have any idea who those men were?"

"No. What did they take?"

"I have no idea. They caught them though. They're in questioning now. Neville will come here later in the evening to ask you some questions as well. He'll have the much needed information by then hopefully. Don't worry, there are protective enchantments around the manor and needed be also auror protection."

"Yes. Thanks! I request now you to leave to your room. I want to be left alone."

"You're safe here."

"Thank you Granger." He motioned for her to leave. Hermione sighed at his reluctance to communicate and was about to make her way towards the door. However, she felt like not obeying. She need to do her job. "Hey! Do you think you're brave?"

"What?"

"Not telling me anything and being all secretive, do you think you're being brave? Cause if you're on that, you're so on the wrong. You're being a coward!"

"Is that right?"

"Who were the people looking for you Malfoy?"

"Leave!"

"I think you're protecting someone! Are you protecting someone?"

Malfoy didn't answer. One could cut the tension with a knife.

"Tell me!" Hermione wasn't ready to let it go. She realised right then he was in fact protecting something or somebody.

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

"No! I'm staying right here! Tell me! I'm on your side! We can protect them and you!"

"You're fired Granger!"

Hermione gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? You're useless! Plan your wedding, have arrow-scarred babies and be at least good at something!"

"Fuck you!"

"Have a good life kid!"

"Malfoy…"

"We're finished here," he remained resolute. Seeing Hermione didn't make any motion to leave, he stood up and walked past her towards the door. He held it open for her. "Leave!"

"You're being downright stupid. If there's other people's lives at stake then you're being downright stupid if you think you can protect them at this state!" She spoke calmly as she turned around to face him.

"You're in no position," his face warning. "Now, if you could just…"

"I'm going," she cut him off. "But if that is the case, I expect you to reconsider." She left him with that. Sincerely hoping he would change his mind. Having death eaters once more roaming around and having unknown motives made her feel uneasy, having more than one innocent person targeted by them made her furious. And she beat herself up for not being subtle enough with Malfoy. But there was nothing she could do anymore. Admitting to defeat, she gathered her things and departed.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'm not the most diligent updater, surely not. Might just change when a review pops up every now and then, but oh well… I'm doing it for myself mostly "she keeps lying to herself and others" because it would be all kinds of Dramonie all the way and as little side-characters as I can muster, they just flew into the story to make it more voluminous and interesting for you. It's a hassle though. I fear the story spirals out of my hand at every moment. Too much details since I don't want to get too much stuck into trivial stuff and over-explain everything which is probably my weakest characteristical side.

The story is warming up slowly. As much as I enjoy writing dialogues going on back and forth between our hero and heroin, I really try to hold myself back, not to give away too much or make them look like they're not the characters we're used to. They are, it's just how it is at this moment. Don't worry, they will bounce back a little, to their old selves. Oh, and the narrator will dive into Draco Malfoy as well, it's not going to be like the narrator favors Hérmione's thoughts, it's just convenient at the present.

Anyway, you find a book reference in the story. It's not translated into english, yet at least. It's an Estonian book. One really really good Estonian book at that. Love it and hopefully you find the summary of it interesting as well.

I'm sure there might be mistakes. I'm really in need of an editor. =_=


End file.
